Memory Crisis
by ImBusyPlanningGlobalDomination
Summary: What if at the end of AtSD They lost ALL of their memories of each other not just that one day? Phinella.
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella's House, NPOV**

*KNOCK BEEP NOCK BEEP KNOCK BEEP BEEEKNOCKEEEP*

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! Get out of bed this minute! Do you have any Idea what time this is?" Isabella heard her mom shout through the door. Groggily she got up. Her head HURT! What had she done yesterday to deserve this? She thought about it…_ 'I got up, got dressed then went across the street to…. Why would I do that? Why can't I remember any of yesterday?'_

"ISABELLA!" her mom repeated.

"Sorry mom, I'll be right down for breakfast." Isabella heard he mom chuckle "what?"

"Look at your clock." Oh. So that's why. She had slept until 3 pm. Oops.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" She flung on her clothes and got dressed as fast as possible, and rushed downstairs.

Her mother laughed at her foolish antics. "I'm surprised you haven't gone to see Phineas and Ferb yet. You are usually at their house as soon at the sun rises." _ What was she talking about? Phineas? Who on earth was that? And why did she get this weird flutter at the mention at his name. Why would she be at his house all the time? What was going on? And who was Ferb? Why couldn't she remember?_

"Isa, are you okay?" her mother was worried.

"I'm fine mom. I think I'll go take a walk." She walked out of the door. Where should she go? She could go the the fireside girls club (not sure what to call it… house? Headquarters? Meeting place? Whatever on with the story), but no one would be there… She wanted to be able to talk to someone about this.

Without thinking about, Isabella started walking across the street. _Why would I do that? _She went up and knocked on the door, hesitant to find what (or who) was on the other side. Maybe it had something to do with why she couldn't remember anything from yesterday! Many different thoughts and possibilities flashed through Isabella's mind.

Sadly, it was rather anti-climactic because the person who answered was just a fiery haired teen, maybe five years her senior. "oh, hi Isabella!" she said. Well, okay, that was weird….

The girl had already stepped aside. "Well, come in already! They are out in the back doing I don't even want to know what. I'm trying to suppress my urge to bust them because I'm going out with Jeremy!" her eyes took on a dazed, lovey-dovey expression for a second, before she snapped out of it. " So, I'm trying a new policy. I'm not going to pay any attention to what they do, so then I won't have to bust them because of what crazy scheme they plan up now! No elevators to the moon, no time travel, no beaches, I'll just see nothing! See! See! See!" Was she crazy or something?

"That's great..." I didn't really know what to say.

"Well, go on!" the Orange girl said , pushing Isabella out into the backyard. Isabella looked around. Then she spotted the two boys. Before she knew what she was doing, she walked over to them and said "Hi, Watch'a doin' ?"

**Phineas POV, an hour earlier**

The day stared weirdly. I got up around 2 in the afternoon, only because my stepbrother Ferb was shaking me awake.

"WHAT? Why is it so late?" I was usually up by 7 AM so that I could make new inventions with Ferb and- Ferb. Why did I think I invented with someone else? It was always just me and Ferb, for example we- wait, what did we do yesterday. I thought about it, but couldn't figure out. I turned to my brother. "Hey, Ferb, what did we do yesterday?" after all, he would know, right?

He looked at me and shrugged. He showed confusion though his eyes.

"How can neither of us remember? What did we do the day before?" I didn't know that either. In fact, it seemed I was missing all of this summer.. And last summer.. And the 6 summers before that… and a lot of school as well. What was going on?

Ferb looked at me "I think we can't remember any of the past eight years because of something we did yesterday."

"Well, I know what we are going to do today!"

With that, the two of us went outside. Candace poked her head out of the door. "You two! I'm just letting you know that you two need to keep whatever it is your going to make today-"

"We're making a-" I cut her off, but she didn't let me finish either.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! Today, I'm just not going to ask. I'll just no look or listen to whatever you do, then I won't have to bust you for it. So then I can spend the day with Jeremy *dreamy sigh*. AND YOU TWO ARE NOT GOING TO MESS THIS UP FOR ME! GET IT?"

"Yeah, sure Candace, have fun!"

"What? That's it? Whatever. You two just don't make sense." She shook her head and walked inside. I looked around. "Hey, where's Perry?"

**Du bee Du bee Du ba Du bee Du bee Du baaa Agent P!**

Perry looked around before jumping into the tree. He landed in his chair to se Monogram in the shower. He quickly covered his eyes and let out an angry chatter.

"Oh, Agent P, sorry. You can look." Perry cautiously lowered his hands. "Anyway, Doof has recently been buying a whole lot of Spoons. Im.. Not really sure what he can do with them, but Go over there Agent P and if you need to, stop Doof. Good luck." Perry Jumped into his hover craft and started to fly to D.E.I.

**Back to Phineas**

Just then, Candace pushed a really pretty girl over to us. The girl had beautiful black hair and adorable blue eyes. She was dressed in all pink from her dress to her bow. She seemed really familiar, which was weird because I never met her.

"Hi, Watch'a doin' ?" she said really cutely. I felt the strangest sense of familiarity, like we did this everyday, and also a sense of admiration.

"Well, Ferb and I are going to build a machine to help us remember stuff" I said, not even realizing I was replying. It just seemed so NATURAL, like something that always happened. "Wait, do I know you?" I asked. By the look on her face she just thought the same thing?

"N-no, we don't. At least, I don't think so. I mean, I've never met you, but then I also feel like I've known you my whole life. It's like freaky deja- vu… That probably sounds really strange. Oh, I'm Isabella by the way" She was really cute when she was flustered. Wait- WHAT? I don't even know her, but I'm acting like a hopeless crush! Focus!

"It's not actually. I feel it too. I mean, I just met you, but it feels like we have spent a lot of time together for years." This made no sense!

Just then Ferb came up with something. "Isabella, this probably will strange, but… do you remember what you did yesterday?"

"No, I can't actually… Why?"

Then it hit me." We can't remember it either! And we feel like we've known each other for years! You said it yourself! Maybe it's connected!"

She gasped "And your sister seemed to know me! She said you were outside, and also something about not paying attention to what you did… Why would she know me?"

"Well, ferb, let's get this built!" Maybe, once we remembered, I would be able to find out how I knew Isabella, and how everything was connected. What happened yesterday will soon be revealed!

**A/N: I'm still not really sure what I think about this fic. Review if you think that this story is even worth continuing. While I actually expect some flames, I'd much prefer constructive criticism. This is the first Fanfiction I have ever done on a cartoon.. And I only started watching the show a week ago… so yeah. Most of you aren't reading my AN anyway. Hopefully next chapter (if I do it) will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And it's actually important. So, as chibi-chan 2013 helpfully pointed out, Candace was actually with them, so she wouldn't remember anything either. SO, just replace candace with her mom when she was talking to isabella in the last chapter. Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Isabella's POV:**

"So… how does it work?" Not only did they make it in like under 20 minutes, All the people they ordered from didn't even look surprised! It was like they did this every day or something! Huh.

Phineas looked exited. "Well, you just sit in that chair there and you look into the glass there, and then you push that button there, and then_ you and I get married and are in love forever and ever!" he turned into a centaur and we rode off on a rainbow. _Wait- a centaur? Where did that come from? " then the CD comes out there." he finished, as a normal boy.

"Cool." I said , still kinda dazed by that bit in the middle.

"So who wants to go first?"

**And now time for Perry!**

" Ah! Perry the Platypus! How completely Unexpected! And be completely unexpected, I mean totally expected!" Just then a roll of duct tape sprung out of the ground and wrapped around perry. "So Perry? How do you like your trap?"

"Gggkkkrrrrr"

"Oh, you don't like it? I was going to do it with streamers, but I ran out of those last time!"

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me Perry the platypus!"

Again, Perry rolled his eyes.

"Fine then!" Doofenshmirtz looked at his watch, "Oh, sorry Perry the platypus, but We've gotten off schedule.. I was supposed to begin my depressing back story a minute ago."

Perry sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Phineas POV**

"So who wants to go first?"

I looked at Isabella. I don't know why, but, I had the strangest sense that she always was on board with what I said. She blushed, but agreed.

"Alright, so sit down and just-"

"ISABELLA!" I turned and saw the fireside girls run into the backyard.

"Hey guys!" I remembered them helping Ferb and me out in a lot of the stuff we did… whatever it was.

However they ignored me. "Isabella! Why didn't you come to the fireside girl meeting?"

Isabella just looked confused. "What meeting?"

"THE ONE WE SET UP YESTERDAY!" they all screamed at her. "You're supposed to be our leader!"

I realized the problem " well-"

They turned and glared at me, like It was my fault or something. "not now Phineas. It's obvious why she didn't show up." What was that supposed to mean?

"Isabella, we need to talk." Gretchen glared at me, "_ALONE"_

**Isabella POV**

Gretchen pulled me to the side, the rest of my troop following angrily in her wake.

"We all know how you feel about Phineas, and we always support you, but now its going too far. How could you just ditch us for him?" I saw tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Please, let me explain!"

"It better be good, or else, you aren't our leader!"

I gasped, NO! This was horrible! "Well, I don't really know how to say this, but none of Us can remember what happened Yesterday. I don't even know him! I mean, I feel like I've known him for years, but I only met him today! And He has the same thing! But, his mom seems to remember me. And then, we realized that it was more than just yesterday that we can't remember, it's like, yesterday is an entire blank, but I have whole ...blank spots from the past eight years." They looked at me, like they wanted to believe me, but weren't sure."So, they built a machine to show what you forgot."

"Well, you never lied to us before, so we believe you, but it's just so weird. I mean, you've loved Phineas for like your whole life!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have told you that…"

**Back at DEI**

"Back when I was a little boy, my father lost a lot of his money, so he had to sell all of his silverware, except for one spoon that I hid from him. So I grew up all alone, because no one would come to our house, and I only had my spoon for company. Mr. Spoon was my best friend, and then last week, he disappeared!"

Where is this going? Perry chattered impatiently.

"So, now, I created the Invisibilator 7000… inator! It will shoot spoons out around the town,and what the spoon touches will be gone! Genius isn't it?"

Perry rolled his eyes, by this point he was mostly done untying the duct tape.

"So now, I shall fire it at the Tri-State area, and make EVERYONE invisible! What? Perry the Platypus? How did you escape your trap?"

Perry just dived for the Invisibilator7000 inator and pushed the self destruct button, but first accidentally brushed the fire button. Unseen by either nemeses, one spoon escaped.

"Okay well, not one of my best inator anyway. So, same time tomorrow perry the platypus?"

Perry nodded, before jumping out of the window and parasailing back to Phineas's back yard

"oh yeah right: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

**Phineas's backyard NPOV**

"just forget that last bit…" Gretchen said.

"no… I think I figured it out anyway… besides, the machine is ready, so I'll know anyway." Isabella replied, walking over to the memory machine. Just then, a spoon fell on the machine, and it disappeared.

"Was that a spoon?" Phineas asked.

Everyone just shrugged. "Wait!, now we don't know what happened! Ugh! Now we need to think of something else! Oh, there you are perry!" Phineas said.

"So do you want me to come over tomorrow so that we can try again?" Isabella asked, hoping the answer was yes. Even though the mystery wasn't solved, Isabella had really enjoyed the day she had spent with the two brothers. If she never got her memories back, she still wanted to be friends (and maybe more in Phineas's case) with the two.

"Of course Isabella! But, maybe we should try something different next time…" Phineas said.

Perry listened to the conversation, something seemed different between the group, but he couldn't quite place it. He mentally shrugged it off, it was probably nothing.

**Well, there you go, another chapter. Hope you liked it! Review.**

**Also, If you have any Ideas on the next Doof plot, I'd love to hear it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Today, Doofenshmirtz evil plan is from Leopard Lover 1000. Also, In case anyone who I say remembers stuff, actually shouldn't, then I'm sorry. Here is a list of people I think lost their memories…**

**Isabella**

**Phineas**

**Ferb**

**Baljeet**

**Buford**

**Candace**

**Stacy**

**(Maybe the fireside girls, but I'm having it so they keep them just because. I haven't decoded if Jeremy should get his yet...)**

**Also, you know how you think of Fanfiction Ideas, then read fanfiction, think of more Ideas, change the genre, read more fanfiction, and esentially read so much that you aren't COMPLETELY sure that EVERY single idea you have is actually yours? Well, this is me saying that if I accidentally have someone's idea, or topic, or you know whatever as someone else: IT"S THEIRS, I DON'T OWN IT, AND I'M SORRY THAT I USED IT… oh, and I also don't own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, Isabella would have gone on a date with Phineas already.**

**ANYWAY:**

**Isabella:**

_"Major Monogram? is it true we aren't going to remember any of this?"_

_"Yes, that's correct…" I looked at Phineas._

_"Great" This was the only chance I'd guess. It's just too bad that I wouldn't remember any of this._

_I lunged forewords and grabbed him, pulling my lips to his._

_"ISABELLA!" The scene changed… Phineas had his hair standing up and was wearing a lab coat… What? _

_"One good scare ought to do you some good"! An axe falling in front of us._

_"I am the scariest thing known to man! A FAILED MATH TEST!"_

… _"so, did it work?"..._

…_."We have one more thing." …_

_"You are so busted!" _

_"PHINEAS!" He was falling from a really big haunted house and was most likely going to plummet to his death. _

_"Sashes everyone! " …_

_"now that was scary!" I had him in my arms. Thank god, then the scene shifted again._

_"You had me at our grandchildren."_

_"What?"_

_"STEAKS, uh, you had me at stakes."_

_"HEy, where's Perry?"_

_Then I saw a platypus in a fedora… O..Kay…_

_"No, I never saw a UNICORN in real life." _

_"oh, well that's different." We laughed…._

…_"we wanted to get our desert patches"_

_I unzipped a cactus" don't make it too easy!"_

_"Bow chicka wow wow, that's what my baby says." the song started, accompanied by a weird vibrating noise… _

_"Watcha' doin?"_

_"Mow mow mow, and my heart starts pumpin'".. Huh, it sounds kinda like a phone… A PHONE._

I shot up in bed and looked at my bedside table. My phone was lit up. Checking the caller ID, I saw someone named Buford… Did I know him? At this point, I decided nothing was weird. My LIFE was weird.

"Hello?"

Yeah, Isabella, I don't think I know you, but I found your contact on my phone, and I actually don't think I know anyone… or anything. Do you know what I did two days ago?"

"Nope, I don't know either. Neither do the two boys across the street. The fireside girls said that I was hanging out with them.. And apparent;y do it everyday. We tried remembering yesterday, but it didn't work, so we are trying again today. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure. Where do they live?"

I gave the address.

"By the way, some kid called Baljeet asked me the same thing. He's such a nerd, like someone I'd beat up."

"Oh, what did you say?"

"I gave him a wedgie and then hung him on the flagpole." I flinched.

"That's not very nice!"

"Weren't you listening? I said he seemed like the ind of kid I would beat up."

"You are unbelievable."

"I let him down after half an hour!"

"Still."

"Hey, I have a reputation to maintain. Besides, I think we're frenemies or something."

"…"

"no, really. Most people leave nerds up for an hour. I cut the time in half."

"I don't get you. Good bye Buford."

"yeah, bye Isabella."

I looked at the clock, 6:45 AM. Well, I was going to get up at seven, so there wasn't much point in going back to sleep. I went to my closet and got my pink clothes again, brushed my teeth, and thought about what phineas was going to do today.

"Hi pinky." I said when he woke up. He stretched. 6:55. I felt bouncy, time to go to Phineas' ! I ran out the house and went to the backyard

(*-*)# (*-*)

(*-*) (*#*)

(*_) [thanks for the waffle.] (_*)

**Phineas**

_"Major Monogram? is it true we aren't going to remember any of this?" Isabella asked._

_"Yes, that's correct…" She looked at me._

_"Great" She was smiling for some reason. How was it good we wouldn't remember?_

_She lunged forewords and grabbed him, pulling my lips to hers._

_"ISABELLA!" The scene changed… I had my hair standing up and was wearing a lab coat… I looked kinda like a mad Scientist. _

_"One good scare ought to do you some good"! An axe falling in front of us._

_"I am the scariest thing known to man! A FAILED MATH TEST!"_

… _"so, did it work?"..._

…_."We have one more thing." …_

_"You are so busted!" _

_**Okay, I'm bored. It's the same dream. Actually, I don't want to write him getting up etcetera… he gets up blah blah blah. Isabella's here.**_

"Hey Phineas, Watcha doin?" Isabella asked, looking as cute as ever. She's always so pretty, I would love to- I mentally slapped myself.

"Well, I was thinking. Trying to figure out exactly what happened in our pasts and why we don't remember didn't work, so today, we are going to try to instead find our relationships with one another." I said.

"That way, we can know why we feel certain connections to each other." Ferb said.

"Yeah, like for example, if we used it on me and Perry, It would tell us that he was my awesome pet platypus. Hey, where is Perry?"

We looked around but couldn't find him.

Isabella laughed "it's like he's always sneaking away, I know! He's a secret agent!"

Thinking of my dream I laughed, remembering Perry's cute Fedora.

(*-*)# (*-*)

(*-*) (*#*)

(*_) [thanks for the waffle.] (_*)

Du bee du bee du ba Du bee du bee du ba Du bee du bee du ba PERRY!

**Perry POV**

When Isabella came over, I saw the boys look at her, and I seized my chance to sneak away. It was really sad that they could never know I was a spy, things would be so much easier.

"...Trying to figure out exactly what happened in our pasts and why we don't remember didn't work…"

I froze. What? They weren't supposed to forget everything! Just one day! What did they mean "what happened in our pasts"? This was not the plan! I jumped into The doghouse to tell did the Flynn-Fletchers even have a doghouse? They didn't have a dog, and I slept in Phineas's room.. Huh.

"Agent P!" Monogram said. Doctor Doofenshmirtz has been buying lots of things at garage sales and some valentines hearts and some chocolates. I'm not sure what he's going to do, but go out there and put a stop to it!"

Perry sat there.

"Uh, Agent P?"

Perry pulled out a picture of Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb. And showed it to Major Monogram.

"What is it Agent P?"

"Gggkkkrrr"

"I think he trying to tell you something about them Sir!"

"SHUT IT CARL!"

"Gggkkkrrr!"

"Do you want us to make a poster?"

Perry shook his head.

"Umm, many photos?"

Perry slapped his head

"Agent P? Do you want us to watch them for you?" Carl asked.

Perry nodded vigorously.

"QUIET CARL! Agent P, are you asking us to watch over your family?" Perry nodded.

"Okay… I'm sure we'll figure out why soon enough."

Perry then jumped into his Hover car and left to D E I.

(*-*)# (*-*)

(*-*) (*#*)

(*_) [thanks for the waffle.] (_*)

**A/N: sadly, School is going to start on the 9th, which means, essays, AAT tests, Asia's geography, and Cheer practice till five… Oh, and the winter musical tryouts, so I'll be pretty busy and won't be able to update as often. I love you all. Please review.**


End file.
